1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatus, information processing method, a program and a computer readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a search result is stored, and is read thereafter. For example, in a case of Web search, a search result can be managed as a bookmark of Web. Further, search results may be organized as information stored in a database.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-109752 discloses a system in which search results are stored and past search results are utilized for effectively carrying out search. Japanese Patent No. 3671368 discloses an apparatus in which search results which a user considers important are stored as bookmarks, search is then carried out on the bookmarks, and thus, effective search results may be obtained therefrom.